Evil in the Form of Blue
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Emma confronts the blue fairy and the blue fairy reveals that she allowed Rumpelstilitskin and the queen to become evil because the world needs a common evil to unite against...Emma then sets out to prove that the blue fairy is the real evil playing god deciding who is evil and who isn't. Full prompt inside. Swan Queen, but Emma is the focus.


**Anonymous asked: Hey, I just had this idea, you know how everyone is asking why the blue fucking fairy was never there for the evil queen. how bout writing a story where emma confronts the blue fairy and the blue fairy reveals that she allowed rumpelstilitsking and the queen to become evil because the world needs a common evil to unite against, that good can only win if there was evil to defeat. emma then sets out to prove that the blue fairy is the real evil playing god deciding who is evil and who isn't**

Emma couldn't believe the words she had heard from the blue fairy… The BLUE FAIRY! The fucking omniscient little pixie thing at was the symbol for all things good…

Her parents had sent her to the blue fairy to learn histories of everyone and everything… just enough to understand how and why fairytale land works… And so she would 'stop this close…_friendship_ she had with Regina'… She had one thing to say to that: "Only if you two stop your 'close friendship' because it'd be the same thing. I think we all well know that Regina and I are not only friends, but oh-so-much more than that." She rolled her eyes and went on her way to the blue fairy anyways.

She had been going to her in the midmornings for the last month and a half. This whole 'being a princess and having to know everything about everyone' was getting on her nerves.

She was sitting there, completely zoned out to the blue fairy right up until she heard her say, "How about we move on to Regina."

Emma's face looked up as plainly as she could. She didn't want to show her excitement. As the blue fairy told Regina's story, told her how she became who she was today, how she became evil, Emma stopped her, "Wait, wait, wait a minute… hold on… All Regina wanted was for the magic to go away. She never wanted her mother's magic… she never wanted to deal with her mother… She wished and wished hoping that you would come and maybe take her away or… something… Why didn't you? Why didn't you help her?"

The blue fairy fluttered around for a moment before coming to settle on the book in front of Emma, "Emma dear… Regina is a very complex woman. She got what she truly wanted… what she truly deserved."

"How could you possibly say that? Her mother…" She shook her head unable to complete the sentence.

"I know." The blue fairy said, "But you see… Emma there is all kinds of magic in this world. There are good and bad magic. Bad magic always gets into the wrong hands and good magic is for good people…"

"Regina's magic should be good then."

"Now, Emma… it first depends on how you use it… When Regina gained her magic, the first thing she wanted was revenge on her mother."

"Which she should have."

"Yes, but a good person wouldn't have acted on it. After she did… what she did… there was no turning back… she was truly becoming evil."

"So, you're telling me that she became evil because she defeated an evil person?" Emma glared at the blue fairy, "How the fuck does that make sense? Am I fucking evil now? 'Cause I defeated the curse and brought us all back here."

"No, it doesn't work like that—"

"THEN HOW DOES IT WORK?" Emma boomed and stood up with a jerk, the chair she was sitting in moving back and falling in it's own fear as her hands slammed down on the table, "Tell me why Regina is evil! She doesn't deserve that fucking title! She is anything but, and I am sick and so fucking tired because all of the allegedly 'good' people in this world can think of nothing but her head on a fucking platter! She has magic! She made a few mistakes! Everyone does! She is allowed those mistakes especially with that bitch she called a mother! I'm surprised she doesn't have like… multiple personalities or some other shit! Tell me how it works! Tell me why Regina was so fucking unlucky! 'Cause from where I'm standing nothing makes sense… does someone just pick them? Does someone just decide that this person is good, but that person is evil?"

The blue fairy sat there on the book for a full minute of silence before she flew up to be face to entire body with Emma, "Emma… if no one were evil in this world, then there would be no good to conquer it."

"You pick them… you pick whose evil and who isn't don't you?"

"Emma…" The blue fairy took a deep breath, "You don't understand. If this world is off balance then—"

"Then it might function a little better?" Emma yelled at her.

"I'm sorry that your true love is evil. I'm not sorry that I made her who she is. She… She was the only choice I had."

Emma was taken aback… she literally had to take a step away from her, "The only choice you had?" Her tone was dry and full of fire, "How about giving the people a chance to decide for themselves who is evil and who isn't and who to fight for and who to fight against… How about letting people decide if they are evil or not… this is not Autobots and Decepticons—no wait! Actually even they had a choice. The little dog robot thing that humped Megan Fox's leg proved that theory to shit." Emma huffed, "You know what I think? I think that this place is a bunch of bullshit. I regret breaking the curse… but I don't regret loving someone you dubbed evil… You've dubbed them all evil haven't you? Rumpelstilskin? Maleficent? All of them… I'll bet that there's really only one evil soul in this world, and it's in the form of a blue fucking fairy!" Emma turned and stalked out of the room.

She immediately went to her parents' who were in the study. Regina was supposed to be with them, so now was her best bet as slammed the door closed behind her, "I hate it here!" She yelled, "I hate this world! I hate that people can't decide for themselves! I hate that no one has a choice! I hate that people are dubbed evil without getting the chance to prove themselves! I hate it all! I want to go back to Storybrooke! Where's Regina?" She finished with a huff.

"Emma dear…? What's happened?"

"The blue fucking fairy." Emma tilted her head down and glared up at her parents…the angry badger face was coming at them full force. "SHE is the _true_ evil in this world. Not Regina. Not any of them. Where's Regina?" She asked again as she looked around.

Regina walked further into the study from the window seat she had been sitting at. She kept her distance from Snow and James, but Emma liked to meet them all after her sessions and talk about them… and Regina couldn't refuse her. She came into Emma's line of sight and barely had the chance to wave before she was lunged at, "Darling?" She asked as she stroked Emma's hair.

"You're not evil! You never were!" Emma choked out frustrated with tears in her eyes, "Don't you see?" She turned to her parents, "Don't you all see? No one gets a chance to be evil or good. No one gets to choose their path! It's all predestined! The blue fairy picks our lives for us! If there is anyone to hate and despise and loathe it's her! Without her this world would run different! We'd see the true evil and not the 'evil' she dubs! The real good would conquer the real bad… And Regina… Regina and I could live in some fucking peace! We wouldn't have to sneak her in and out when we wanted to go places… we wouldn't have to do any of it… I just want this world to see the bad."

"The bad being the blue fairy?" James asked. He had heard every word of her rant and heard her extreme and utter confused passion… and that turned his world upside down.

"YES!" Emma got up in her father's business, "Don't you see? She decides it all! She… She decides everything. She wanted Regina to be evil, and it was so… Regina's not evil—"

"I think cursing an entire world says otherwise…" Snow muttered.

"She wouldn't have done that if she got to choose her own fate!" Emma was now inches from her mother, "I swear to God if you weren't my mother you'd have a broken nose right now."

Snow's brows raised and she put her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry." She said, "I'm sorry, Emma dear. I didn't mean to rile you up, I was only stating that—"

"That Regina's an evil bitch just like her mom—NO!" Emma yelled as Regina pulled her away from Snow at least an arms length, "She's not! She's fucking pure as snow and someone with the same name can't even fucking see that! How is that fair to her? How is it fair that she had no choice but to become evil. The blue fairy _made_ her hate you! She made her evil and only hungry for revenge that really shouldn't have even been sought out on you in the first place! And do you know why she did all this?"

"Why?" James asked.

"She said that there has to be evil in this world because without 'evil in this world, then there would be no good to conquer it.'" Emma huffed as she finally ran out of steam and sunk into her lover's arms, "You're not evil, Honey… you're not." She said as she pulled Regina in for a kiss.

Regina had tears running down her face as Emma pulled away. No one had ever believed or believed in her like Emma did… So, she had no choice but to believe and believe in everything Emma said.

"You're right." She said, "About everything probably… I believe you. I didn't want to be evil…" She looked up at her future mother-in-law, "I never wanted to do any of the things I did… I felt like I was always drowning in the want for revenge that I didn't want… All of this… the blue fairy being evil… it only makes sense…"


End file.
